Luthori General Election January 3982
13 | popular_vote1 = 9,265,638 | percentage1 = 14.06% | swing1 = 2.67% | image2 = | leader2 = Elizabeth Genn | leader_since2 = 3964 | party2 = Luthorian People's Union | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 =18.89%, 87 Seats | seats2 = 59 | seat_change2 = 28 | popular_vote2 = 8,655,212 | percentage2 = 13.13% | swing2 = 5.76% | image3 = | leader3 = Kohl Nielson | leader_since3 = 3974 | party3 = Hosian Socialist Party | leaders_seat3 = | last_election3 = 16.16%, 71 Seats | seats3 = 58 | seat_change3 = 13 | popular_vote3 = 8,549,231 | percentage3 = 12.97% | swing3 = 3.19% | image4 = | leader4 = Unknown | leader_since4 = 3972 | party4 = Counter-Revolutionary Party | leaders_seat4 = | last_election4 = 9.14%, 40 Seats | seats4 = 56 | seat_change4 = 16 | popular_vote4 = 8,351,265 | percentage4 = 12.67% | swing4 = 3.53% | image5 = | leader5 = Madeleine Bassett | leader_since5 = 3967 | party5 = Liberal Alliance | leaders_seat5 = | last_election5 = 13.33%, 60 Seats | seats5 = 55 | seat_change5 = 5 | popular_vote5 = 8,230,211 | percentage5 = 12.48% | swing5 = 0.84% | image6 = | leader6 = Baron Sharp | leader_since6 = 3972 | party6 = National Party of Luthori | leaders_seat6 = | last_election6 = 8.15%, 34 Seats | seats6 = 52 | seat_change6 = 18 | popular_vote6 = 7,677,842 | percentage6 = 11.65% | swing6 = 3.50% | image7 = | leader7 = Joshua Maisey | leader_since7 = 3978 | party7 = New Choice | leaders_seat7 = | last_election7 = 10.39%, 46 Seats | seats7 = 44 | seat_change7 = 2 | popular_vote7 = 6,466,372 | percentage7 = 9.81% | swing7 = 0.58% | image8 = | leader8 = Unknown | leader_since8 = 3981 | party8 = Socialist Movement | leaders_seat8 = | last_election8 = New | seats8 = 42 | seat_change8 = New | popular_vote8 = 6,046,049 | percentage8 = 9.17% | swing8 = New | image9 = | leader9 = James Fulkirk | leader_since9 = 3974 | party9 = Luthorian Progress Party | leaders_seat9 = | last_election9 = 7.22%, 32 Seats | seats9 = 17 | seat_change9 = 15 | popular_vote9 = 2,680,014 | percentage9 = 4.07% | swing9 = 3.16% |color1 = FF0000 |color2 = DC143C |color3 = 800080 |color4 = Ffffff |color5 = 6495ED |color6 = FF69B4 |color7 = FF7519 |color8 = 483D8B |color9 = 3A9248 }} The Luthori General Election January 3982 was held in January 3982 to elect the members of the fourth House of Commons of the United Commonwealth of Luthori. The Luthori Imperial Viceroy Election 3982 ran concurrently alongside the general election. Another election was held the same year in September. The election is well known for being the closest election in the history of Luthori, with every party being in a small margin from each other in terms of seats, with only a 45 seat difference between the largest and smallest party. Due to the dire and split nature of Luthori's politics at the time, New Choice which had re-branded itself simply as Choice dissolved immediately after the election and party members joined other progressive parties. It was also any form of Choice's worst electoral performance in Luthorian history, receiving under 10% of the popular vote for the very first time ever. Most parties took hits to some degree in the election, with the Counter-Revolutionary Party and the National Party of Luthori being the only established parties to make any gains in the election, and the newly formed Socialist Movement also took an substantial amount of seats. Following the election and the dissolution of Choice, a royalist cabinet was formed under Kohl Nielson of the Hosian Socialist Party with the Counter-Revolutionary Party, the Liberal Alliance and the National Party of Luthori included. Competing Parties All parties that competed in the previous election competed here, with the addition of the newly formed Socialist Movement. Results The election gave the most split results in Luthorian history, with no actual apparent winner due to the very small margins parties got from eachother. The turnout was significantly higher than the previous general election, at 88.18%, thought to be a factor in why the party's vote shares were all so split.